


Uniform

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos is proud of his little Gascon, Fluff, M/M, i might have teared up a little while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble from the prompt of Athos helping d'Artagnan into the uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

Stepping back, Athos looked down at the boy's shoulder with a smile. The shoulder guard fit him perfectly. And he meant that in more than one way. Not only was it a nice, snug fit, which allowed him free movement of the arm, but something about it just... completed him. It was as if it had always been a part of him. Everything he'd ever done had led up to this moment. This was it. He was now, more than ever, and yet, as he had always been, one of them. It suddenly hit him with the force of a firing squad:

 

_D'Artagnan was a Musketeer_.

 

A part of him wanted to say that d'Artagnan had always been a Musketeer - which, at heart, he had. But this was different - now he wore the uniform, now he stood proudly on equal footing with the rest of them. Athos had no doubt he would surpass them all. Tears threatened to fall when he took the hat, and smiling, placed it upon his lover's head.

There were cheers from the crowd of Musketeers behind them. Right, there were other people here. It wouldn't do to lose composure. D'Artagnan's expression was one of absolute awe - like he couldn't believe that this was really happening. He lowered his head to let Athos place the hat upon it, and stood up a little straighter when the older man placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped it firmly.

 

"I am so proud of you."

 

_All for one, and one for all!_ Sounded in the crowd around them - and even Treville was smiling and clapping. Aramis and Porthos had the widest grins Athos had ever seen, and he gave them a nod, and they both came rushing over for an impromptu group hug.

 

"You are the best of us all, d'Artagnan, and you always have been."

 

The rest of the day past in a joyful haze that not even the Cardinal could destroy. And the night... well, the night belonged to the newest Musketeer to join the ranks, to do whatever he wished, with whoever he wished.


End file.
